


Wings and Fangs

by DanielleN3



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Anal Sex, Angst, Captivity, First Meeting, First Time, Happy Ending, History References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Vampires, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleN3/pseuds/DanielleN3
Summary: Clark thought he could never fall in love with anyone, especially not after being alone for such a long time… but all of that changes when he encounters a sexy vampire in Gotham.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my first fic. I'm sorry about the grammer and any spelling mistakes and I hope you can enjoy it regardless. Any comments will be highly appreciated.  
> Tags will be add as I post.  
> (^^)

London 1803

Bruce stepped out of the bar, he was drunk and needed some fresh air. He walked the street, or rather swayed, towards what he hoped was the direction of his mansion, but in his current state he really couldn't be sure.

Bruce tripped, landing face first on the cold pavement, he grunted, and felt like staying to lie down for a bit was a good idea. Suddenly strong arms pulled him up and carried him, Bruce tried to protest but who ever it was wouldn't listen and kept on going. Bruce sighed in defeat and felt the darkness take over as he fell asleep.

\---

Bruce woke up, head pounding from the hangover. He sat up and looked around, not recognizing the place. He was sitting on a couch in a small room. A glass of water was shoved into his hand, “drink” a voice said.  
Bruce looked up at a man that was standing next to him, a sudden dizziness taking over from the fast movement and he immediately closed his eyes and pulled his head down. “Where am I?” He asked feeling how dry his throat was, he reached out and took the glass, taking a sip of the water.

“You were drunk, I took you to my house” the stranger replied. “Why?” Bruce asked, but the man just shrugged, deciding it was time to leave Bruce stood up laying the half empty glass on a small table. “Thank you” he said and quickly went out the door.

“Wait you forgot….” He heard the man call after him but he was already out of hearing distance. Bruce got on a carriage and ordered the driver to head towards the Wayne estate as he spread on the back seat.  
After couple of minutes he reached his pocket to pay the driver, thankful that his money was still there when he realized his father's watch wasn't. He reached his other pocket, “bloody hell!” He cursed. He must have forgotten it at the bar or maybe lost it on the street somewhere. He was pondering what he should do about this when the carriage doors were pulled open and someone yanked him out of the carriage and tossed him to the street. Before Bruce could even realize what was happening his head was covered with a black material and he couldn't see anything. Someone grabbed him from behind and started walking him. Bruce tried to resist with no luck. Then he was able to free one hand and punched whoever was holding him. The man cursed and punched Bruce in the head and everything went dark.

\---

Bruce woke up to cold water pouring on him, he blinked and tried to move but quickly realized he couldn't. His wrists and ankles were chained to the wall behind him. This was the second time today that he woke up somewhere unfamiliar, though the first time was much nicer. What a day.

Someone slapped him and Bruce looked up. In Front of him stood a man that was entirely dressed in black, only his eyes were visible. “Where is the watch?” He demanded, his English having some accent that Bruce didn't recognized.  
“What watch?”  
“Your father's watch” the black clothe man specified.  
“Don't know what you are talking about” Bruce lied. The man slapped him again, this time harder. “Where is the watch” he asked again. Bruce didn't answer. The man punched him in the face, hard, and Bruce could feel blood in his mouth. “Where...is...it?” The man drawled.  
“I don't have it” Bruce spat, deciding that there actually wasn't any point in lying.  
“Then who does?”  
“I.. don't…know” Bruce pronounced.  
The man punched him in the stomach and sharp jolt of pain went through Bruce's body. He grunted clenching his jaw, the man pulled out a knife and trailed it over Bruce's chest. “Last time, where can I find the watch?” the man said with so calm like they were talking about the weather.  
“I told you, I don't know, I had it and lost it, I have no bloody idea where it is”, Bruce revealed, inwardly feeling ashamed for losing it. The one thing that his father always carried around, and didn't go anywhere without it. Bruce did the same though probably from a different reason, it just made him feel better, having something of his father's on him.  
It wasn't special, just some old pocket watch, that stopped working years ago. Bruce never even got around to have it fixed. Why this man was so held on getting this watch he had absolutely no idea.

“Then I guess we have no use for you” the man announced and sank the knife into his chest. Bruce screamed. It was so painful that he couldn't breathe. He started choking, blood leaking from his mouth. He was going to die here he thought. He was going to die and all because of some old watch. But he didn't feel sorry for himself, no, he only felt sorry for Alfred who will have to bury another Wayne, if his body will be even found.

He was in so much pain that he hadn't even notice what was happening around him, but suddenly the man in black was lying on the floor with a snapped neck and someone else was standing in his place. “I believe I didn't give him the permission to kill you” the man said with a deep voice and clear annoyance.  
Bruce tried to look up, but the searing pain in his chest was taking all of his energy. His vision started to blur.  
The man bend down, glowing red eyes looked at him. Through his blurry vision he could see the man's vicious smile, two long fangs on either side of his mouth as he spoke “ I believe you have great potential. I think you will be very useful to me, detective”. And with that the man sank his teeth into his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Present day

 

Clark walked the dark quiet street, the cool autumn wind brushing against his face. For some reason he decided earlier to fly over to Gotham, maybe it was the dark tone of the city that matched his mood. Living in Metropolis is nice but sometimes it can be a bit overwhelming.

The old buildings hasn't changed much over the years, all build in the same gothic style. Even most of the new ones were build in the same way unlike Metropolis that was completely new and looked modern like most of the cities in the country.

Clark sighed and turned to walk towards Gotham harbor when he heard a small scream, it wasn't strong, barely hearable actually, but Clark caught it.  
He ran towards the sound, turning into an alley, he saw a woman pinned to the wall by a man who looked like he was about to hurt her.  
“Hey, get away from her” Clark called running faster towards her. The man turned, red eyes locked on his and he slowly stepped away from the woman.  
Once Clark reached them he grabbed the woman by the hand and pushed her aside “run” he talled her but she was already rushing to get away. He turned back to the man and found himself pind to the wall where the woman was a moment earlier.

“You ran my dinner away so I will have to settle for you”, the man said. His eyes were crimson red, his black hair falling around his face. He looked at Clark like a predator looking at its prey, and for the first time in a very long time Clark felt scared. What the hell was this thing, this creature? He have never seen something like this before, and he has been around a while.

The man's red eyes moved from his face too his neck and he inhaled deeply, “you know what i think you'll do better than the girl” the man smiled a vicious smile, two sharp fangs among his white teeth, and lowered his head to Clark's neck.

Clark squirmed and tried to move but the man had him in a death grip. The man was strong, really strong, and Clark was truly terrified.  
He felt the two sharp fangs press against his neck and then a sharp pain as they sank to his skin.

### (Bruce pov)

Bruce sank his teeth in, and as soon as he did he realized something was different. The blood tasted different, had more flavor to it, it was sweeter somehow. He continued drinking, not wanting to stop for a second, it tasted so fucking good. In the back of his head he realized that if he won't stop he will drain him dry, so he forced himself to stop.

Like drinking sunlight he thought as he slowly pulled away, licking the drops and helping the skin heal faster. Before his eyes he saw as the skin healed and there was no mark left. He was a bit surprised, usually it took the skin a couple of minutes to heal an there would still be a small bruise. He dismissed it and looked at the man's blue eyes, mesmerizing him into forgetting what just happened.

The man looked dozed and completely out of it, maybe he took a little more than usual, but his blood tasted so damn good, better than anything Bruce have ever tasted. He took a step back and looked him over. The man had beautiful sapphire blue eyes, black hair that covered his head in small waves that looked so soft Bruce wanted to touch them. In short the man was stunning, and also, oddly familiar?

No, there was no way he knew him. If he had drank from him before he would have remembered and there weren't that many people he knew in person this days…  
He shook his head and went to the nearest building. He throw the Beautiful man one last look and jumped on to the roof of the building and headed back home.

### (Clark pov)

Clark shook himself from the haze he was in. He was just bitten by a vampire, a fucking vampire!!! He hadn't even known those existed. Although considering what he was he shouldn't be surprised.  
He stumbled forward, still a little bit dizzy. He wanted to just get out of this city as soon as possible but decided against just flying home, not wanting to also fall from the sky on top of everything else. So he just started walking home towards Metropolis and half the way he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

\---

The next few days Clark researched everything he could about vampires. first he went to the library, he obviously knew that now days you could find everything you wanted on the internet but he was used for centuries to get his information from books and that was a hard habit to break.

After using all of his resources he realized he wanted to know more, wanted to know who this person was, if he was a dangerous killer like everything he read or if he was more. He knew he was playing with fire, he knew that this was probably a very stupid idea but for some reason he felt like he had to know.

\---

Clark arrived back to Gotham after the sunset and started strolling the streets, listening to anything suspicious. After about two hours he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around. The street he was standing in was pretty busy and he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He went to a smaller street that was almost empty and from there continued walking in empty streets. The feeling that someone was watching him and following him never going away.

Deciding he had enough he stopped and looked at the empty street. There was no one there. Clark cocked his head up to the roof of the building and saw a glimpse of a shadow there. He called “I know you are there, I know you have been following me”. He waited for an answer but non came.  
“I know what you are”. This time he saw a movement and the man who attacked him a few nights ago jumped from the roof and landed smoothly on the pavement. His eyes were now a bright blue but they quickly shifted to a dark shade of red.

The vampire started walking slowly towards Clark with a dangerous look on his face. “And what exactly am I?” He asked sounding almost amused.  
“a.. a vampire” Clark stammered. Dammit he cursed inwardly, he didn't want to sound afraid. And he wasn't, at least he wasn't till he saw him, now he had a feeling of unease. The vampire looked interested now, he asked, “and how do you know that?”.  
Clark was a little surprised, did the vampire thought he forgot that he _bit him _for Christ sake.__  
“Because you bitten me and then jumped on a building that was six stories tall”  
Now the vampire looked surprised, he narrowed his eyes “you remember that?” He asked cautiously.  
“yes…” Clark answered slowly, and before he knew it the vampire was standing right in front of him, al signs of the amusement he had before gon from his face, and only the dangerously frightening look on his face.

__“Who sent you?” the vampire growled. “wh..what?” Now Clark was really confused. “Who...sent... you” the vampire said again, punctuating every word, his eyes glowing in so much red that everything else faded away and Clark couldn't stop staring into those eyes that despite everything looked so beautiful.  
“No one sent me” he replied with a hoarse voice. The vampire stared at him for a long moment evaluating what Clark had just said. Then his fangs elongated and Clark immediately jumped back, not really wanting to get bitten again. The vampire came closer and Clark pulled out the cross and Holy water he stashed earlier in his pocket, but the vampire just looked annoyed. He snatched them from Clark and tossed them aside. Although Clark didn't initially wanted to fight the vampire it seemed like now he didn't have a choice._ _

__He punched him in the face with all of his strength hearing a bone breaking, and then he gave him another one in the gut. The vampire Folded in two and Clark took one step back, not removing his eyes off of him. The vampire raised his head, his nose bleeding, and a resolved expression on his face. The next thing Clark knew was that his head throbbed with pain and after that everything went black._ _


	3. Chapter 3

### (Bruce pov)

 

Bruce watched the man sleeping in the cell’s bed, trying to decide what he was going to do with him. Although he wasn't able to get to a decision for the last three hours he had to admit the man was a sight to watch.

The sleeping man moved, slowly opening his eyes and looked around his cell. once his eyes landed on Bruce he immediately jerked up, and sat on the bed. Bruce remained silent. Sapphire blue eyes looked on his now icey blue once and the beautiful man asked, “where am I?”.  
“In my dungeon” Bruce answered.  
The gorgeous man sighed, “what do you want from me?” He asked.  
“I want to know who sent you” Bruce required again.  
The man sighed again, “I told you already, no one sent me, I came of my own will”.  
Bruce studied him, he actually didn't believe that someone sent him but still you never know, and he got a few enemies over the years.  
“What's your name?” Bruce asked. “Clark” the man answered and started to move his eyes over his cell again.  
“Then tell me Clark, if no one sent you, what exactly are you?”, obviously not human, Bruce finished in his head.

At that Clark's eyes snapped back to him.  
“What do you mean?” He asked cautiously.  
“Well you were able to resist my mind manipulation, you were able to hurt me and break my nose something that would have probably broke a human hand or gave it a bruise at list and yet your hand is perfectly fine. And of course when I punched you I fractured your skull which healed in less than three hours, so I ask you again, what are you?”  
The beautiful man pressed his full lips together, obviously not wanting to reveal anything. Bruce sighed, “look we can do it this way and you just tell me or we can do this the hard way where I break every bone in your body, watch how it heals and do it all over again” Bruce said seriously though he really didn't want to break this man's every bone, but he _will_ do it if that meant getting his answers.

__Clark slowly nodded, “I'm half human” he began and Bruce nodded, “and the other half?” He asked, keeping his eyes on Clark.  
Clark's expression looked painted like it hurt him to say it, “and half angel” he whispered so quietly that Bruce only heard him thanks to his vampire hearing.  
Bruce cocked an eyebrow, not believing what Clark was telling him though his heartbeat was steddy, still, people knew how to get around that.  
“Don't lie to me, because if you are I will make do on that promise”  
Clark shook his head “ I am not lying”. Clark stood up and turned around. Bruce was about to tell him to turn back when Clark removed his shirt and Bruce gasped when in front of his eyes two wings unfolded out of Clark's back reaching almost to the ceiling of the small cell.  
Bruce looked at the gorgeous wings with amazement, blue wings, matching the color of Clark's eyes and looked like they were sparkling in the dimm dungeon light. Clark turned back and Bruce couldn't stop himself from running his eyes on the beautiful broad chest and the strong muscles. Kicking himself mentally Bruce looked up at Clark who had a grim expression on his face.  
“Um… you can fold them back if that's what you prefer”, as Soon as the words were out of Bruce's mouth the wings were gone and Clark was pulling his shirt back on.  
“Great now you know, can you let me go now?” Clark asked sounding hopeful, and almost making Bruce feel bad for not letting him go. Almost. 

__Bruce shook his head ,”No”  
“Why not?” Clark demanded  
“Why were you looking for me” Bruce inquired, ignoring the glare that Clark was giving him.  
“I am not telling you anything!” Clark spat turning his head to look at the wall.  
Bruce sighed and stood up, walking towards the long corridor that would eventually lead him upstairs to the manor.  
“Hey, where are you going” the angel called behind him.  
“To sleep, it's almost dawn”  
“You can't leave me hear, let me go”  
Bruce ignored the loud banging on the metal bars of the cell. He was pretty sure the angel wasn't strong enough to break free from them but just in case he will lock the dungeon door. As he went upstairs he hoped the thick walls would be enough to keep all the noise out, because he really wanted to sleep. 

### (Clark pov) 

After maybe half an hour ,or maybe more, of banging on the door, trying to break the bars and calling for help Clark sat back on the bed in defeat.  
He wanted to punch himself, hard, how could he have been so stupid? Going on a mission to find a vampire? Why couldn't he have been just grateful that he let him go the first time? But no he had to find him, to know more, damn curiosity, and now he will never let him go. 

What more he couldn't believe was that he just went along and told him his secret. It wasn't something that he have ever done, no matter what excruciating torture he went through, and in his long life he went through alot, have been stabbed, burned, staked, even skinned once, but he have never told anyone his secret.  
And yet here he was, one small threat and he was spilling the beans. Clark wasn't even sure if the vampire would have hurt Him. Once Clark refused to answer he simply left, granted he might just be tired and he will torture him when he wakes up, or maybe the vampire was going with starvation, but Clark had a feeling that the vampire didn't actually want to torture him, interesting. 

Maybe Clark was just tired of keeping this secret for so many years, or maybe for some twisted reason he just didn't feel the need to hide it from the vampire. After all he wouldn't call him a freak and hurt him for it. 

Clark laid on the bed, staring at the black gray ceiling, contemplating on what he should do. It was obvious the vampire wasn't going to let him go anytime soon, and he doubted he will be able to escape not from this dungeon and with the vampire's clear super hearing and strength. But maybe if he cooperate he could ask for a better accommodation and maybe then he could escape.  
Besides obviously the vampire didn't mind him being half angel, and he seriously doubted the vampire was keeping him to use him. 

Come to think of it, why was the vampire keeping him? Did he think Clark would go and tell someone? Or was he still thinking that someone sent him?  
Well he might as well ask him, right after he asked his name which he now realized he didn't know. 

__\---_ _

__Clark heard footsteps approaching before the vampire came into view. He tossed Clark a small brown paper bag through the small window made between the cell bars, “hope you like burgers Angel” he said as he sat on the chair he was sitting on the night before.  
Well at least he wasn't starving him Clark thought as he opened the bag and looked at the burger. Pondering if he should it or not because he was starving. The vampire said “it's not poisoned or anything if that what you thinking”.  
Clark looked up meeting the vampire's gaze and nodded, he didn't have any other choice anyway. 

__He took the burger into his mouth and started chewing after swallowing he asked “why won't you let me go?”  
The vampire didn't answer and just kept on looking at him.  
Clark sighed “okay, how about you at list tell me your name I think I deserve that much” when the vampire just kept on staring Clark thought he wouldn't answer him when the vampire spoke, “Bruce, and you intrigue me”.  
Clark was surprised, not that the vampire actually answered him but also because of his answers, the vampire, Bruce, was keeping him in his dungeon because he was intrigued?! 

__Clark kept eating in silence, all the while Bruce watched him.  
Once he finished eating Bruce asked, “so are you going to tell me why you went looking for me?”  
“I wasn't looking for you” Clark lied, hoping the vampire will lose his interest in him, but instead once the words were out of his mouth Bruce was suddenly standing right in front of his cell door, eyes crimson red instead of his natural piercing blue, his fangs visbol as he spoke “don't lie to me” he growled.  
Clark winced. Shit!, He didn't want Bruce to be angry, that wasn't good for his plan.  
He nodded slowly and said “I wanted to..to learn more about you. I have never met a vampire before” he answered truthfully, praying that it will calm the vampire down.  
It did. Bruce returned to his chair, by the time he sat his eyes were blue again.  
Clark waited patiently as the vampire studied him.  
“You live alone right? No work? No friends? No one who might start looking for you” Bruce asked.  
“I work from home, I'm a writer. And I don't keep in touch with many people. It's easier that way”  
“What's easier?”  
“When you have to leave them behind. At some point people start to notice that you don't age and you have to leave everything and start over” he explained painfully.  
Bruce nodded, Clark could tell that he understood what he was saying but not the emotion behind it. Bruce probably had the same problem too but it didn't look like he cared to much about it. 

__“What about your family?”  
“I never knew my biological parents. My adopted parents died centuries ago.” he answered, remembering how much he loved his parents and still missed them.  
Bruce frowned, “how old are you?” He asked, a curious look on his face.  
Clark sighed “562” he answered. Bruce looked stunned, then he grinned “you really are something special aren't you Angel, I had a feeling but now I am sure of it”.  
Great now that Bruce knew that he will make sure that Clark won't have any chance to escape. 

__“If I'm so special maybe you shouldn't keep me in your dungeon?” Clark suggested.  
“Why not, I keep all of my special things hidden down here” Bruce announced.  
“You keep other people here too?” Clark asked astonished.  
“No, I mean just things not people”. “Oh” Clark was relieved, he didn't want to think that Bruce was keeping more people here just for his own amusement.  
“Well, since I'm actually a living being, maybe something nicer than dungeon cell?” Clark asked, trying not to sound too desperate.  
Bruce was silent thinking it over, after about a minute he spoke “ tell you what, you tell me something interesting about you and I might think about what you're asking”.  
Clark nodded, this shouldn't be too hard, he had experienced a lot in his life and wasn't in shortage of stories. Also it seemed like the vampire was interested in everything he told him so far. 

__“Ever heard of the book: ‘The Life of Lazarillo de Tormes’?”, Clark asked.  
Bruce tilted his head and nodded.  
“I wrote that. It was actually the first thing I have ever written. It felt right and it was my way off telling people the truth”.  
Bruce nodded and asked “but why not write it sooner? If I remember correctly by the time it was out you should have been almost hundred years old. Why waiting so long?”  
That part Clark didn't want to tell, he really didn't want to even remember it. He hadn't thought Bruce would ask that question, dammit.  
“Angel…” the vampire said worningly when Clark didn't answer.  
“Because I couldn't” Clark answered vaguely.  
“Why” Bruce demanded.  
“I just couldn't okay, leave it alone” Clark pleaded.  
“ No, tell me why” Bruce growled.  
“Because I was held captive by the Inquisition” Clark snapped and looked away from Bruce to the cell wall.  
They sat in silence for a while and then Bruce asked “For how long?”  
Clark sighed “33 years” he said as he looked back at Bruce and for a moment he thought he saw a flicker of red in his eyes.  
Then Bruce stood up and walked away, leaving Clark alone in his cell. 

__Clark shook his head, trying to shake away the memories and was about to lay back on the bed when Bruce appeared again. The vampire opened the cell door with a key from a very impressive set of keys and held it open for Clark.  
Clark slowly stood up and moved towards the door, careful not to do anything that might make Bruce to change his mind.  
“Follow me” Bruce said and begun walking the long corridor that in the dark dungeon looked endless, and Clark hurried to follow him. The dark obviously didn't mind Bruce as he walked confidently in front of him.  
Once they reached the end of it, Bruce opened a very heavy looking door and Clark saw something that looked like a huge cave. He heard squeaking above his head and looked up to find thousands of bats hovering above him. Clark could hear a strong sound of running water somewhere in the cave, then the running water thing was bulshit just like it sounded he thought as he followed Bruce to a staircase on the other side of the cave. They went up the stairs and Bruce opened a door that when he closed it behind them it was completely hidden behind a huge clock. 

__Bruce led him in the house which Clark thought must be huge with all the long hallways and the countless closed and opened rooms they went by. The ceiling loomed way above and was built in that old gothic style, the chandeliers war as well. The walls were covered with paintings of people and places which Clark notice were pretty old, some actually very old. But to his surprise everything looked clean, probably cleaner than his apartment.  
Bruce opened a door and gestured for Clark to come inside. The room was probably the size of his apartment, it was so big. On the left side he saw a door that led to a bathroom that wasn't small either. A large bed, a table, closet, bookshelves... and no windows, not even hopper Window or a small opening, nothing. Well here goes the plan to just fly away.  
“Make yourself comfortable” Bruce said and left the room, locking the door from the outside and leaving Clark with no possible way to get out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed so far. I will try to update as often as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I had more free time today so here you go  
> enjoy  
> (^^)

### (Bruce pov)

Bruce entered his room and slammed the door behind him. His mind was in turmoil. When Clark told him about the captivity Bruce was barely able to keep it together. Seeing the hurt expression on Clark's beautiful face he wanted to rip the throat of every person that had hurt him. But the most strange thing was that he had never felt like this before. Sure he cared about other people, but he never felt such strong emotions. Except from Alfred, but that didn't count. When Clark lied to him he instantly knew it and that made him so angry that for a moment there he lost his perfectly built control. Clark made him feel things, strong things and that made him very emotional, something that he have never been.

When Clark admitted that he had no one, although it made things easier for Bruce, it pained him that the beautiful angel was completely alone. even he wasn't completely alone. Bruce understood why the angel had to move every couple of years but he never felt the pain that he saw on Clark's face and it was clear why Clark preferred to just not make attachments at all.

Bruce took a deep breath and sat on his bed. It was so unusual for him to care so much. How the hell did he get to this situation?  
At first he captured him because he thought someone sent Clark to capture him. But now that he knew that wasn't the case and the angel wasn't even a threat to him he still wasn't willing to let him go. It was so unlike him, he had never kept anyone against their will just because he didn't want to let them go. Not that there was anyone anyway that Bruce actually wanted to keep. Clark was different, he was special, even before Bruce knew about the angel thing he could feel it, could taste it in his blood, and if it was up to him, he will never let him go.

\---

Bruce walked the staircase leading to Clark's room. He just got back from town after buying Clark something to eat, and having something to eat for himself. If he was going to keep the angel here he probably should arrange delivery of food to the manor and have Alfred make him meals, he thought. Surely Clark would prefer home made food then take outs on a daily basis, and from what he remembered Alfred's cooking was fantastic. Though the man actually haven't cooked that much for the last two centuries.

Bruce couldn't wait to see him. After leaving Clark in his room yesterday, he later wanted to come back and continue talking to him, but he was too afraid that he will lose control and scare the angel of, or worse. So he waited.

Bruce reached Clarks room floor and headed towards it when Alfred stood in front of him. “Master Bruce, can we have a word”.  
Bruce sighed, “yes Alfred”  
“Would you care to explain why are you keeping that man in the manor?”  
Bruce sighed again, how to explain?, “I didn't want him to be locked down in the dungeon”, Bruce answered, which was true. After what the angel had told him he would have relocated Clark even if he didn't ask him to.  
Alfred cocked an eyebrow, “ is that so? Interesting. But I meant why are you keeping him at all”  
“I just want to know more about him that's all” Bruce answered nonchalantly. Alfred threw him a look that said he wasn't buying it but didn't say anything.

Bruce went past him and continued to Clark's room. He opened the door, immediate warm feeling filling him when he saw the beautiful angel. The angel sat on the bed, reading a book from one of the bookshelves. When Bruce entered he looked up and waited expectedly.  
Bruce held out the bag he was carrying, “Chinese” he offered.  
Bruce saw a small smile on the Angel's lips, he took the bag from him and went to the table. Bruce followed him and sat across from him. Clark opened the bags, his smile going a little wider. God he has such a beautiful smile Bruce thought.  
“Thanks” Clark said and began eating.  
“So you don't eat?, I mean regular food” the angel asked between bites. Bruce shook his head, “no, I could if I wanted to, I just don't see the point, it doesn't do anything to my body, and it doesn't quite taste the same”.  
Clark nodded, “so you only drink blood from people, what about blood bags?”.  
Bruce shook his head again “it can sustain me, bud it isn't as strong as straight from the vein, also it tastes like eating too old food and leaves a terebol aftertaste. But I do have some of it stored here just in case”.  
Clark nodded again, then he stopped eating and chewed his bottom lip. Bruce waited patiently and Clark asked quietly “what about…. What about my blood?”  
Bruce's eyes went red for a moment at the mention of the Angel’s delicious blood before he could stop himself, and he saw Clark stiffen. Cursing inwardly he quickly shifted them back to blue. After a few moments answered, “sweet, your blood is sweet”.

Bruce watched the Angel’s reaction. Clark was quiet for a long couple of minutes, looking at Bruce, the rest of the room, and back at him, and resumed eating in quiet.  
“How was your sleep?” Bruce asked after Clark finished eating. “Okay I guess, though the whole sleep during the day and be awake during the night is new for me. I'm naturally a morning person”. Bruce's lips twitched at that.  
“Before you came inside I thought I heard talking, does anyone else lives here?” The Angel asked. Bruce nodded, “you heard me talk to Alfred, he is my… well he is my butler but he is more like a father to me” Bruce confessed.  
“So he knows you're a vampire?” Clark asked. Bruce couldn't help but laugh. Bruce couldn't remember when was the last time he did that, but with the Angel it just felt natural.  
“Yes he knows I'm a vampire” Bruce answered, “wait a second, I will call him”. Bruce mentally contacted Alfred and after a few moments Alfred appeared from the floor”. Clark jumped in surprise.  
“You called me master Bruce”, Bruce nodded, “ Alfred meet Clark, Clark this is Alfred, my closest friend”.  
“Nice to meet you” Alfred said. When Clark didn't respond Bruce looked at him, he still had a shocked look on his face.  
“I should probably say that he also a ghost” Bruce revealed.  
Clark shook his head, “sorry, I'm Clark, nice to meet you” he said and extended his hand, Alfred shook it.  
Clark's face puzzled, “wait, didn't you say a ghost?” He asked in confusion.  
“Yes but he can be solid when he is near me or somewhere I have a strong presence, like my house.” Bruce clarified.  
“Um.. okay”, Clark nodded still clearly shocked.

“Alfred, I would like you to be in charge of making meals for Clark, I will arrange for everything you need to be delivered here, is that ok with you?”  
“It would be my pleasure sir. I haven't got to cook for someone for a long time, it would be nice to do that again”  
“Thanks Alfred”.  
“Anything else?”  
“No, that would be all” Bruce replied, on a second thought “just maybe this time use the door” he said looking at Clark.  
From the corner of his eye he saw an amused look on Alfred's face as he went _through_ the door. Bruce mentally shoot to him ‘ that's not what I meant ‘.

The Angel got out of his shocked state “why when he is around you, and how did you _call him_ “  
“It's complicated. Simply put he is _my_ ghost and mentally connected to me” Bruce explained shortly. He didn't want to get into details on how when a human who has a strong connection to a vampire and dies in his arms, becomes a ghost who then will be connected to the vampire as long as he's alive.  
Also Clark might ask about how it happened and when and where and Bruce didn't want to say any of that. Not that he had to tell the Angel anything, but he didn't want to start telling him that there were things that he wasn't going to reveal. For some reason he didn't want to hurt the Angel, for some reason he cared about his feelings. Which was stupid, he was his captive for Christ sake

So before Clark could ask anything else he asked “what were you reading?”  
The Angel blushed and answered sheepishly “I saw _Dracula_ on one of the book shelves, thought it was appropriate.”  
Bruce smirked “did you now”  
The angel blushed even more if it was possible, “I think you could kick his ass”. Bruce chuckled amusingly.  
“Who says i haven't?”  
Clark's eyes widened, “seriously, you fought Dracula?”  
Bruce nodded, “yes, and if you tell me something, I will tell you all about it. There is a lot that Stoker got wrong".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you encountered any spelling/grammar mistakes feel free to let me know.  
> Also hopefully I'll have time tomorrow to update so stay tuned (^^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as promised chapter 5 yay. Also thanks to everyone who commented or left kudos❣️

### (Clark pov)

One month later

Clark laid on his bed, knowing Bruce would come in about an hour. It was the same routine every day. The vampire would go to the City to feed after the sunset, or at least that what Bruce had told him, then he will go to Clark's room and talk with him almost till sunrise. Clark actually enjoyed those talks. Well he mostly talked and Bruce mostly listened. After a few nights it just felt natural and so easy, Clark hadn't felt so free to talk in such a long time.  
The Vampire listened to everything, always wanted to know more, and after some time Clark didn't mind telling him.  
As much weird as it was, Clark actually felt good. He knew he shouldn't, the vampire was keeping him here against his will, he was technically a prisoner, in a very nice room, but still. He had been lonely for so long, never letting himself to get to attached, but though he was a prisoner he didn't feel lonely at all. Talking to Bruce every day all night, and during the day when he wasn't sleeping Alfred would come to talk to him on occasion. He liked Alfred too, and he admired his cooking, the ghost seemed so happy to make new things every day and have him taste them. 

At some point he had realized that he was getting attached, but there was nothing he could do about it. He felt alive again. That's probably why he haven't tried to escape, not that he had ever got the chance or will ever have from the looks of it, but he wasn't particularly eager to return to his alone life in his apartment.  
Besides he never got attached because of his secret, but Bruce already knows so there was no problem.

Clark snorted. Of course there was a problem. He was starting to feel things to a vampire who also happened to be his jailor. That was so messed up. Did he really was so lonely that he had feelings towards someone who was keeping him captive? That just was pathetic.

Everything he felt was also making him very confused. Those feelings he had, he never had felt this way. All his life he only felt attracted to women. He was raised to believe that relationships in the same sex were unholy and would be punished.  
The vampire was attractive. He had thick black hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was pale but somehow it just add to his facade. He looked dangerous with his always black clothe and the look he would give if Clark told him something that he didn't like. But nonetheless he was beautiful, and Clark also liked it so much when he smiled. His smiles weren't big and often but they were there and it was clear that the vampire wasn't used to them which made Clark wanted to make him smile even more. Yeah, he was definitely losing his mind.

 

Clark heard the lock twisting and the door opening. Bruce came inside and closed the door behind him. He strolled to the bed and looked Clark over ,instantly he asked “what's wrong?”  
Clark sighed “it's nothing”.  
“Tell me” the vampire demanded.  
Clark closed his eyes, “I just miss the sun”. He knew he shouldn't tell that to the vampire, Bruce would just think that he was trying to escape - which he couldn't blame him for, but that was the truth. He really missed it, he liked watching sunrises, he liked sitting in the sun while he wrote, it was a part of his life. He also couldn't lie to Bruce. The vampire always knew when he was lying and would get angry. So he just kept his eyes closed.

When Bruce didn't answer Clark slowly opened his eyes. Bruce looked thoughtful. At list not angry Clark thought in relief.  
“What about the moon?” the vampire asked.  
“Do I miss the moon? Um...yeah I guess” Clark answered a little confused.  
Bruce nodded, “get up” the vampire ordered. Clark quickly got out of bed still not sure what was going on. Bruce took his hand into his own and walked them to the door.  
Bruce took them through the hallways till they reached a glass door. Bruce opened the door and Clark walked into a room that was entirely made of glass. On the sides were small but elegant flowers that looked like they were blooming to the moon. A small table with chairs that was under a huge tree in the middle of the room- if that what it could be called since the floor was actually grass and behind the glass doors Clark could see an endless Forest of trees. He looked up, the night sky were covered with stars, the large white moon giving the only source of light.

“Wow this is amazing” he breathe.  
Bruce let go of his hand and went to sit on one of the chairs.  
“I had this room special build. The glass is reinforced and blocks most of the sun radiation. Though I don't burn to ash under the sun like in the movies, I get sunburned almost instantly and it's completely unbearable for my eyes. This way I can be in the sun if I want to, though I don't do that very often”.  
“Why not?” Clark asked as he sat on the chair beside Bruce.  
The vampire shrugged, “I prefer the night”  
Clark chuckled, “of course you do”.

They sat there, talking , watching the beautiful night sky. When it was almost sunrise Clark was surprised that Bruce didn't make any attempt to move, but decided not to say anything. The vampire probably guessed what he was thinking because he explained, “you said you missed the sun right? So what better way to see it than at dawn”.  
Clark smiled and returned his gaze to the place where the sun would appear in a couple minutes. It warmed him that Bruce cared about his feelings, obviously he didn't have to do this, but he did this for him.

After the sun rose and was hanging way up on the sky Bruce stood up and began walking towards the door, Clark followed him and suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Your house is huge”he said as he looked through the glass wall and ceiling.  
“It's a manor” Bruce shrugged.  
“No, it's a castle” Clark commented.  
“Wow, you must be rich. Where does all that money come from?”  
“My family were nobility. And I have investments all around the city and the east Coast, on top of small shell companies that work for me”.  
“Oh”, that actually was understandable. The vampire couldn't have a big company with his name, it will draw too much attention and people would start asking why he isn't ageing and… wait did he just say _nobility_ ?  
“Nobility?” Clark couldn't stop himself from asking.  
“Yes” Bruce murmured. Clark wanted to know more but they reached his room. The vampire opened the door for him, “see you tomorrow” he said before locking the door behind him and leaving.

\--- 

After that day in the glass room The vampire would take Clark there every night and soon after that to other rooms in the castle (no matter what Bruce said, Clark still thought it was a castle). He took him to the library, which was huge and Clark took some of the books there to his room. Sometime they went to the sitting room that had a big fireplace in it and watched the fire.  
Though letting Clark walk around the castle, The vampire never let him out of his sight, and during the day Clark would have to stay in his room. Of course going outside was out of the question as well.

One night in one of the rooms Clark saw a painting on the wall that looked oddly familiar. “Is that a Leonardo da Vinci painting?” He asked.  
“Yes, have you seen it before?”  
“You could say that” Clark smiled. “I saw it when it was painted”. Clark didn't have to hear Bruce tell him to continue, he knew the vampire well enough by now.

“In 1482 I moved to Florence and met a very intelligent and talented painter. I decided to stay for a while and I liked to watch him work. At the time I was still getting used to my wings and some times while I slept I accidentally open them. So one time Leonardo walked in and saw me with them. I of course wanted immediately to leave, to hide, but he convinced me that he won't tell anyone and pleaded for me to stay, so I did. Leonardo was fascinated by my wings, that's actually where his obsession with flying started. He was my friend, and he didn't mind that I was different. So I stayed and traveled with him till he died in France. Then I came back to Spain”

Though most of the time Clark talked, he would get bits of information out of the vampire as well. Bruce didn't like to talk about his past, especially his origin but Clark was able to gather some facts.  
He suspected Bruce was from England, though Bruce didn't have an accent he will sometime say something and you could faintly hear it, and of course Alfred had a clear English accent. Clark couldn't tell from what era Bruce was though.  
Also Clark had a sneaking suspicion that in some point Bruce was captured and tortured, and honestly didn't want to know how strong was the guy who was able to do that, and even more what Bruce did to him when he got out. That thought came to him from how the vampire would react every time he would tell him about one of his captivities. 

Clark was imprisoned multiple times throughout his life, he was called a demon, accused of witchcraft, collaborating or conspiring with the devil, more times than he could count. In comparison where he was and how he was treated right now was like heaven. So what if he couldn't go outside or go somewhere alone. He had great food courtesy of Alfred, someone to talk to who didn't judge him and he lived in a freaking castle. In all honesty he dared to say that he felt happy.

And the fact that he was feeling happy just add to his confusion. He will catch himself on the thought of how will if feel to move a hand through Bruce's raven black hair, to touch him, to kiss him… god this was crazy. He needed to get out of here. Fast. Now that he and the vampire would walk in the castle he could find a window or something, how strong was the glass in that glass room? Maybe he could… do nothing, he won't do anything and he goddamn knew it. Even if succeeded in slipping under the vampire's radar and getting away, he knew he didn't really want to. Maybe he should just tell him, maybe the vampire will get angry with him and stop visiting him, or better yet maybe he will throw him out. Yeah right. Wishful thinking.

### (Bruce pov)

One month later

Today, as every day, Bruce couldn't wait to see the angel. Bruce couldn't imagine going through a day without seeing him. It was like an addiction really. He liked hearing him talk, seeing him smile, when he would take the angel's hand into his own he enjoyed the touch. He came to care about him, deeply. He never wanted to let him go. _NEVER_ , but he knew without a doubt that if the angel would try to escape, he will let him, if he would ask to leave, he will let him go, because he wouldn't be able to be the one who would cause him sorrow. He loved him, so fucking much. He wanted him, all of him. But he was to afraid to make a move, to scare him off. He knew that it would kill him from the inside if the angel rejected him. This was probably the first time since he became a vampire that he was afraid of something. He was one of the most powerful vampires in the world. And yet he was horrified to the bone from the angel leaving him or worse, hating him.  
Alfred knew, of course, he always did some how, and he kept telling Bruce to tell Clark how he felt, but Bruce refused. It just wasn't worth the risk.

Bruce entered Clark's room and saw him sit by the table. “Hello Angel” he said as he sat beside him. “Hi Bruce, I… I need to talk to you”.  
“Don't we do that every night?”  
“No, I mean yes but no. I just… I need to tell you something… I… Um” the angel stammered.  
Bruce looked him in the eyes, “ Clark. Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can trust me I promise” he said seriously.  
“I know, that the problem” the angel replied.  
“What?” Bruce asked confusedly.  
“Oh, the hell with it!” The angel cursed and before Bruce realized, he was kissing him. The angel, Clark, was kissing him, god it felt so good, he wanted this so much. The angel's soft warm lips moved on his cool ones, and he obviously returned the kiss. He heard Clark moan softly and he got closer, wanting to deepen the kiss and…. Wait, what was that? He focused his hearing and, damn it! He cursed inwardly, and in a whoosh of super speed he was on the ground floor of the manor, staying hidden in the shadows, waiting for the Intruders to come into view. He could hear six men burst in from the front door, and head his way.

Once they went past him he jumped, knocking two of them down. With all of his force he pushed his hands inside them and pulled out their hearts. The other four turned around and headed his way. He punched the closest to him, breaking his nose and sending him stumbling back. The other three jumped him and he fell on the floor. One of The man pulled a knife and tried to cut Bruce's throat, but he was faster. The knife was smashed into the man own throat.

Bruce pulled the knife out and smacked it to the man's heart on his right, while snapping the man on his left neck. Bruce tossed the men off of him, one of which falling on the man with the bleeding nose and they both fell back. Before Bruce was able to fully stand up he was put down by two vampires from behind, his hands held behind his back. Shit, he was too distracted to notice them snik behind him.  
“Ra's al ghul demands your return” one of them informed him. From the corner of his eye Bruce saw Alfred discreetly heading towards them. “Then tell him we don't always get what we want” he said as Alfred pulled one of them off of him. Bruce freed one hand and was able to turn them over. Once on top he slammed his hand into the vampire's chest and pulled his heart out.

Bruce felt a sharp pain in his chest and something warm and wet on his shirt. He looked down and saw a silver knife sticking out of his chest, right where his heart is. The vampire must have done that right before Bruce had killed him. Bruce saw Alfred heading his way right before he lost his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure when I will have time to upload the next one (the story itself is finished, I just need to edit it and go over some mistakes I have…)
> 
> *If you encountered any spelling/grammar mistakes feel free to let me know.😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6, enjoy 😉

### (Clark pov)

Clark blinked in surprise. One moment he was kissing Bruce and the next he was Staring into thin air. Why the hell did he kiss him, Clark certainly wasn't planning on doing that. And why did Bruce returned the kiss and then just vanished?

He shook his head. This was so confusing. He needed to get out, he needed… Bruce left the door open? Not just unlocked but wide open. This was perfect! He thought. Clark quickly went out the door and started heading towards a room with a big enough window for him to fly out of. He didn't want to dwell on why Bruce would behave like this and what all of this meant, he will figure it out later.

Unfortunately all the windows on all the floors were locked with an unbreakable lock and Clark didn't want to drag attention to him by breaking the glass itself. But luckily for him one of the rooms on the ground floor wasn't, he could feel the night breeze coming from it. That's it he was free, he could leave and the vampire wasn't there to stop him, he will hide and the vampire would never find him, the vampire…. Was lying on the floor in the room across from him, a knife sticking out of his chest, Alfred crouched beside him, pooling the knife out. He should leave, Bruce will be fine, he can take care of himself. Clark had no doubt about that . But he couldn't leave, he was kidding himself if he thought he could.

“What happened” he asked as he crouched beside Alfred. “He was attacked by ra's al ghul's men. This won't kill him but he lost a lot of blood. We need to get out of here before the reinforcement comes.” The ghost explained. Clark nodded, “Okay, we can go to my apartment in Metropolis”.  
Clark took the vampire to his arms and unfolded his wings. He walked to the open window, the one only a couple minutes ago he was going to escape through, and flew them into the night.

### (Bruce pov)

Bruce woke to blood pouring down his throat. He wanted to choke on it, but he made himself swallow. He could feel how much his body needed it.  
Bruce slowly opened his eyes, and was met with a very worried looking Clark feeding him blood from a bag and a nervous Alfred hovering near him. Well that was unexpected he thought. “Thanks god you're awake” the angel said, “I was so worried” he murmured as he moved a hand on Bruce's face, caressing his cheek.

That's it, this is a dream he thought, no way this was happening, no way Clark was doing this. And then he remembered. The angel had kissed him, right before the attack. Why? And why didn't he leave?  
Bruce sat up and Clark gave him another bag of blood. Reluctantly Bruce opened it and drank it. Once finished Clark offered him another one, “no thanks”, he said, the mere thought of drinking that trash making his stomach twist. The angel nodded, “do you remember what happened”.  
“Yes I… where are we?” Bruce asked as he realized he didn't recognize the place.  
“My apartment in Metropolis” the angel informed him.  
“Why?”  
“Alfred said it was too dangerous to stay in your castle”.  
“No, I got that. I meant why am I in your apartment”  
Clark frowned, “well where else was I supposed to take you?”  
Bruce sighed, “Alfred, would you give us the room please”.  
The ghost nodded “very well sir. Oh and… I'm glad you are feeling better master Bruce”  
“Thanks Alfred”.

Bruce returned his attention back to Clark, “why didn't you leave? You had the chance, you could just fly away. But instead you stayed, you brought me back to health, in your own apartment. After the way I treated you, kept you against your will, I don't understand, _why_?”  
The angel lowered his head, “I just had to make sure you were okay”. Bruce could hear Clark's heart speed up, he was nervous. “why?” Bruce pressed, “that injury wasn't fatal, Alfred could have told you that”. Clark stood and took a few steps back, “I know, I just…”  
“Why did you kiss me?” Bruce asked, not moving his eyes off of Clark.  
The Angel's cheeks reddened and he took another step back, his heart beating like crazy. “I… I didn't mean to, it was a mistake, I am sorry, I…”.

Instantly Bruce was standing right in front of him, a finger on Clark's lips, his face mere inches away. “What did I say about lying to me angel?” He asked as he removed his fingers and gently pressed their lips together, giving Clark the opportunity to back away. Instead the angel deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Bruce to slide inside, and he did. Bruce's tongue explored Clark's mouth, enjoying every moment of it.

Bruce slowly pulled away, “why angel?” he asked softly near Clark's ear and bent down to kiss his neck. “Because I care about you Bruce, so much” Clark whispered. Bruce smiled and kissed his way back to the angel's mouth. “I care about you too Clark” he said before kissing those beautiful lips. For long moments they stood there, kissing, before Clark slowly pulled away. “What did they want from you Bruce?” Clark asked quietly. Bruce sighed,”its ra's al ghul, he wants me to go back working for him”.  
“Who is ra's al ghul?” Clark asked.  
“it's almost dawn, I will explain tomorrow okay?”. The angel nodded and Bruce kissed him one last time and went to lay on the bed, and closed his eyes. For maybe a minute he could feel Clark still standing where he left him before the angel went over to the bed and slide beside him. Bruce smiled and wrapped an arm around him, bringing him closer as they both fell asleep.

\---

Bruce woke up but didn't open his eyes. He could feel the angel staring at him. “I can tell you are staring” he said.  
“No I'm not” Clark replied and tried to move but Bruce's grip around him tightened. “Liar” he said before opening his eyes and kissing the beautiful man lying beside him. His stomach growled and he sighed. “I need to feed” he said and jumped out of bed.  
“We have more bagged..”, “ no thanks” Bruce cut him off, “as much as I appreciate you getting them for me, I would prefer something more… alive.  
“I'll be back in ten minutes” he said, pulling back the curtains and opening the window.  
“Wait, your shirt” Clark said. Bruce looked down. He was still wearing the same shirt with his blood all over it.  
“There are clean clothes in the closet” Clark informed him. Bruce went to the closet and pulled a black t shirt. He smiled when he smelled Clark's scent on it.  
“I will bring you something to eat and then we could talk”. The man in the bed nodded and Bruce jumped out of the window.

When Bruce returned he found the angel talking with Alfred in the kitchen of the _very_ small apartment, he noted. He gave Clark the cheeseburger he bought and sat down near the table and began.

“Ra’s is my sire, he is the one who made me a vampire. I was his strongest soldier and he wants me back”.  
Clark nodded, “ so he is a vampire too”.  
“Yes and No. Ra’s is… he is like the beginning of all the vampires, the first one. He is the demon himself. Vampires who he created directly, like me, are stronger than the rest and harder to kill. For instance my injury would have killed a regular vampire since the knife was silver but I survived. Killing Ra's on the other hand is… complicated. No one knows for sure how to do that, there are rumors but” he exchanged a look with Alfred, “their just that, rumors”.  
“Then I guess killing him is out of the question” the angel murmured.

“What troubles me is why now? He knew where you lived for a long time then why to act only now?” Alfred asked.  
“Because now I have a weakness” Bruce said and looked at Clark. “Ra's knew that even if he caught me he couldn't make me do anything, but now if he is able to get to Clark, he hopes he will be able to control me. And he won't be wrong” he said and saw a flick of emotion in the angel's eyes.

“Then what do you suggest we do now sir?” The ghost asked. “For now we lay low. Which is why we need to get out of this apartment. There are too many people who can see us. Through the window, your neighbors, who might be spying on us without even knowing thanks to vampire mind manipulation”.  
“Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid” Clark asked lightly.  
“Not with Ra's I don't. Trust me when I say that he is a _very_ dangerous man” he said with a serious tone. Bruce saw something in the angel's eyes, like he realized something and then a shiver went through Clark's body. He nodded.  
“Also I want to train you to defend yourself. I know you know how to fight but you never had to fight vampires, especially not ones that are also trained assassins. So this is another reason we should leave, I can't train you here”.

“Where do you suggest we go then master Bruce?” Alfred asked. Bruce sighed, “ now that is a problem. We can't go to any place I own, Ra’s might find it. It must be somewhere far enough from the public eye too… um” Bruce rubbed his head in frustration.

“I might know a place” the angel said. Bruce looked up in surprise. “I own a farm house in Smallville, it's also not directly on my name so it's untraceable. There aren't any people for miles, only corn fields”. Bruce nodded, “that would do. I suggest we leave as soon as possible, pack whatever you need and l will arrange something to get us there”. Clark shook his head “ everything I need I got there. And also I could just, you know, fly us there” he said with a shy smile. Bruce even haven't thought about that. “You could fly us from Metropolis to Smallville?” Bruce asked.  
“Sure, why not. I did fly us from Gotham to Metropolis”. Oh, he hasn't thought about that either. Well that would be... interesting. “I suppose we could do that…”  
“Great, so I guess we are leaving” the angel said and Bruce nodded. Clark shut the lights in the small kitchen and went to the living room window. Bruce followed him and Alfred went after them.  
Clark embraced him to a hug and before Bruce knew it they were flying.

Bruce turned his head and looked down and Jesus they were high, and moving really fast too. He didn't know the angel could move that fast. This was definitely a new experience. Vampires couldn't fly, strong vampires could jump really high or really far but they couldn't fly.  
“This is amazing” he spoke to Clark's ear so the angel could hear him. Clark smiled in return. Bruce could see cities beneath them as they flew, the view was mesmerizing, but not as the view right in front of him. Clark's blue wings were glowing in the night sky, enlightening his beautiful face and Bruce couldn't help but kiss the gorgeous man before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it, hopefully chapter 7 tomorrow (no promises though). Thanks for everyone who left a comment/kudos… and as before If you encountered any spelling/grammar mistakes feel free to let me know.😘


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to divide chapter 7 to two parts so this is the first one, enjoy (^^)

### (Clark pov)

Clark landed them in front of his farm house. He hadn't been here for a while. He bought it because it reminded him of where he grew up in Aragon - now a part of Spain, though they didn't have corn there. But it was pretty lownly here. He considered this house his safe place, which is exactly what it was at the moment.  
Clark looked around to see if anything changed over the years. “Where is Alfred?” He asked when he realized the ghost wasn't there. “Don't worry it will take him a couple of hours. When it comes to long distances, ghosts have their own ways. But he will find us eventually he is connected to me remember” Bruce explained. “Right” Clark nodded. 

“Let's get inside” he said and went to the front door. Clark pulled out a key that was hidden beneath one of the wood pavings and opened the door, he held it open for Bruce to come inside. “Beside the invitation thing being wrong, what else is bullshit?” Clark asked when Bruce came inside with no problem. “Well as you remember the cross and holy water were useless too. Let's see wooden stake is complete bogus the running water thing as well. Eating garlic just makes the blood taste different and there are vampires who don't like it, I personally don't mind.  
Direct sunlight burns but doesn't kill. To kill it's decapitation, silver through the heart, or just pulling the heart out, burning to ash. First generation vampires like what I am is only decapitation or burning to ash” the vampire explained. Clark nodded “and you don't mind telling me all of this” he questioned. “You need to know that any way to defend yourself, and besides” Bruce shrugged “I trust you” the vampire admitted and went to look around the house, Clark followed him. It was dark but as he learned Bruce had no problem seeing in the dark. “Nice place” the vampire complimented. “Thanks”. Bruce stopped by the living room window and looked outside. Clark stepped beside him, “listen Bruce I…” but Bruce cut him of by a deep kiss on his lips.

Clark hadn't kissed any one for decades. He hadn't met anyone who he felt he could trust with his secret, and even if he did they would eventually grow old and die and he will remain and have to dill with their loss.  
But Bruce was different. He trusted him, for some inexplicable reason, but he did. And he knew that he won't lose him, he won't have to watch him leave him like everyone else always had. He knew that with Bruce he could let himself feel again.

The vampire's cool lips moved on his and Clark pushed his tongue to part Bruce's lips. The vampire opened his mouth and Clark's tongue slid inside. His tongue explored Bruce's mouth, their tongues entwined together. Bruce put his hands on his nape and Clark pulled him closer, his hands on the vampire’s waist. Bruce moved his mouth, kissing Clark's jaw, behind his ear, his neck. “Bruce”, Clark moaned when Bruce licked his neck. Bruce's hands tangled in his hair and he moved his mouth back to Clark's. Clark could feel Bruce's teeth lengthened. Bruce slowly pulled back and Clark saw the vampire's eyes were a dark crimson red, his fangs extended.

Bruce looked at Clark, waiting for his reaction. To Clark's surprise the sight before him didn't scare him. Clark put one hand on Bruce's face and stroked his cheekbone. Clark slowly moved closer again and kissed Bruce lightly.

“Tell me you want me” the vampire demanded. Clark hummed. “Say it” Bruce almost growled. “I want you Bruce”

And that was it for the vampire. In an instant they were in Clark's bedroom upstairs. And Bruce was removing Clark's shirt. The vampire moved his hands on Clark's back and chest. Bruce removed his own shirt and Clark saw the most beautiful chest he had ever seen in his life. Pale skin that looked gorgeous in the night’s dim light. On his upper chest Clark saw a very painful looking scar. He slowly brushed it with his fingers and saw a tremor go through Bruce's body. Clark bend down and kissed the scar, like he could make it all better somehow. Bruce cupped his face and joined their mouths back together.

The vampire walked him backwards and laid him on the bed. Bruce climbed on top of him like a predator, looking down on his prey. Bruce pinned him down with his body and Clark could feel the bulge in the vampire's pants. He swallowed. “Bruce I… you should know that I have never done this with a man”. Bruce kissed him, “shhh, it's okay” the vampire whispered to his mouth, “you can trust me”, he said and kissed him again before moving too kissing His jaw. Ever so slowly Bruce made his way down to his left nipple and began licking and sucking on it. Clark moaned in response. Bruce brushed the nipple with his teeth, without puncturing the skin and moved to do the same to his other one. Once done the vampire made his way down his stomach, kissing and licking all the while.

Once he reached the waist of his pants he wield them off with his boxers, leaving Clark completely naked. Bruce looked at him, running his eyes all over Clark's body. “You are stunning angel, you know that” he said and licked his lips, “absolutely stunning” he said and continued kissing Clark from where he left off. Bruce made his way down his pubic hair and too his groin. Clark moaned when Bruce licked his cock and took the head to his mouth. The vampire began sucking on his cock, and slowly moved his hands up Clark's thighs. Once there Bruce massaged his balls and Clark groaned in pleasure.

Clark looked down at Bruce and the sensual way he was taking him into his mouth. “I want to take you too” Clark said and Bruce looked up. His eyes were still red and they looked even darker with desire. Clark sat up and opened Bruce's pants, pulling his dick out. He ran his hand over it and Bruce jerked in his hand as he did. Clark licked his lips. Bruce pushed him back on the bed and removed his own pants, revealing strong and muscled legs. Bruce looked so dangerously beautiful and Clark wanted to run his hands all over the vampire's body. Bruce bend down and kissed him again and Clark did just that.

Except for the big nasty looking scar on Bruce's chest his skin was completely smooth. “God angel, I want you so much” Bruce said before kissing him again. Then Bruce turned around. The vampire lowered himself above Clark's mouth while taking Clark's Cock back into his own mouth. Clark took Bruce's cock and began licking it. He felt it harden under his touch. Then he took the head inside and gave it a thorough lick. He heard the vampire groan around his cock and that made a pleasant vibration to go around his cock. So he did it again, and again every time taking Bruce's cock deeper and deeper till the vampire was moaning and groaning above him. Bruce massaged Clark's balls and gave his cock a long suck from base to tip, scraping it with his long fangs. 

Clark's cock flexed and he came in Bruce's mouth. A second later Bruce's cock flexed too and warm liquid filled him. Clark swallowed Bruce's cum, licking his dick clean and the vampire got off of him and took him into his arms.

Bruce kissed him and Clark could taste himself in his lover’s mouth. “that was amazing” he sighed. Bruce just smiled warmly, his eyes were bright blue again Clark noted, and kissed him again. Clark melted into him feeling so tired all of a sudden. Clark fell asleep in the vampire's armas while Bruce murmured something into his shoulder that he couldn't hear.

 

### (Bruce pov)

The next evening

Bruce lay on his side, his beautiful angel still sound asleep in his arms. His back still tingled from a burn he got at dawn when the sunlight directly touched his skin. By now it wasn't painful just unpleasant. But he didn't care. Clark, his angel, was sleeping in his arms. He didn't care about anything else in the world. Bruce ran his hand over Clark's beautiful face, moving lock of black hair that fell on his face. He kissed his forehead, earning a small sigh.

For the first time in a long time he felt oddly in peace. And he swore that no matter what, he will keep Clark safe. _Safe, with him_.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll have Time to update again but stay tuned. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so it's weekend and I finished editing the entire work, so enjoy  
> (^^)

Two weeks later

Bruce avoided Clark's coming punch and swung around to land a kick in the stomach which Clark successfully avoided.

They had been training every night since they got here. Clark was getting better every passing day, to Bruce's delight, and with a little bit more training he was sure his angel could hold his own against even a strong vampire.

 

Clark kicked him again and was successful in getting him on the ground, but Bruce used that in order to swing his leg and put the angel on the ground next to him.

Clark grunted, “well at least we both are on the mattress and not just me”. Bruce couldn't help but snicker. “No just you” he said and used his superspeed to stand. “Hey, that's not fair” Clark pouted and shot him a glare. “Sure it is” Bruce answered and held out his hand to help Clark stand. The angel's glare didn't waver but he still took his hand. Clark honestly had the cutest glare he had ever seen. It just made him want to kiss him.

“Come on, lets go again” he encouraged. Clark put himself in a fighting position and charged him, but Bruce gracefully avoided him. Bruce grasped the angel's shoulders and was able to put him down again when suddenly his wings spreng opened, knocking Bruce on his ass. Clark turned around, “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen,'' he said as he helped Bruce stand up. “No” Bruce shook his head at the very sheepish looking angel.  
“Clark” he said seriously, “your wings are not a mistake so you shouldn't apologize for them, they are part of who you are”. Bruce took his face between his hands, “do you understand, _never_ apologize for who you are”. Clark nodded slowly and Bruce kissed him lightly.

“Also, the fact that they appeared when I was about to attack you from the back means that they are yours body instinct defense for danger. I think you should learn how to use them during a battle”. 

Bruce stepped back, "again, let's see what you can do with those". Clark moved towards him, half running half flying and caught Bruce by the shoulder. Using the momentum he had, Clark spun him around and knocked him off his feet. Unfortunately Clark slipped and landed on him, though Bruce didn't have a problem with that.

"Good job, though it could use finesse" Bruce informed him. "Not subtle enough for you?" Clark asked with a smirk. "No that's not what…".  
Clark kissed him and Bruce lost his train of thought. Bruce moved his hands up, brushing his fingers on Clark's beautiful blue wings. They felt so soft under his touch.God he was so gorgeous.

Bruce could scent the angel's arousal as he moved his hands down his back. Clark moaned when Bruce cupped his ass in his hands and squeezed.

 

“Angel, what do you say you fly us to the bedroom?” Bruce whispered to his ear and kissed behind it. Bruce felt a rush of wind around him and less than a minute later they were in Clark's bedroom undressing each other. Clark had to fold his wings back to avoid hitting anything with them in the small room, which Bruce was partially glad for because that meant he could toss him on the bed without worrying about hurting them. Though he loved seeing his wings, they were utterly mesmerizing.

Slowly, ever so slowly Bruce climbed on top, kissing his way from Clark's navel to his chest, to his mouth, without breaking eye contact all the while. The angel moaned and moved his hands over Bruce's chest and back. Bruce joined their mouths together, and Clark opened his mouth to let Bruce in. Their cocks rubbed against each other and Bruce took both of them in his hand and started stroking. 

“Bruce I.. I want…” Bruce looked at Clark and whispered “tell me, what do you want?”  
'I want to feel you inside me” Clark whispered back and Bruce couldn't stop his eyes from going red at that announcement. “Are you sure?” He asked and his angel only nodded in response. Bruce reached to the nightstand and opened the lower drawer, where he stashed a bottle of lube that he bought in town. He poured it on his fingers and slowly pushed one finger inside, and went to kiss behind the angel’s ear. “Tell me, how do you feel?”, Bruce gently let his finger explore, knowing this was Clark's first time so he wanted it to be good for him. 

“It feels… okay.. unfamiliar but not bad”. Bruce hummed and kissed his way down to Clark's neck and began licking and kissing. He felt his pulse under his lips but he wouldn't bite him, not if he valuade what he had. He pushed another finger, letting them go deeper until they found what he was looking for. Clark moaned and breathed heavily.  
“And now?” Bruce asked. “go.. good”. Bruce smiled to himself and pushed another finger. His fingers circling Clark's prostate as he sucked on his collar bone to give him a hickey.

Bruce pulled out his fingers and Clark whimpered in protest.

Bruce lubed himself and pulled Clark's legs over his shoulders and lined himself. “Ready?” he asked. “Please” Clark groaned and Bruce slowly pushed in. Once inside he slowly started building a steady rhythm and every time he hit Clark's prostate he moaned in pleasure. Seeing his angel, so beautiful Bruce couldn't stop himself anymore, “I love you angel” he said near his ear and kissed him. He felt Clark's smile and he felt him coming between them and soon enough Bruce followed. 

They laid on the bed, Bruce giving light kisses as he drifted off. Though Clark didn't say it back, Bruce wasn't offended. He knew how hard it was for him, being all that time completely alone. He understood. And he could wait. After all they had all the time in the world.

\---


	9. Chapter 9

The night’s moonlight shimmered through a small crack in the window illuminating part of the room. Though Bruce didn't need the light to see it still made the room look nicer. Clark's room was full of old styled artwork and statues. On the shelves of the far wall stood wooden horses, porcelain vases, small stone angels and above the door frame was an old rifle. It wasn't expensive but still the room look well styled and kind of homey.  
Bruce's collections on the other hand were much more expensive, and way more modern. Which was probably understandable. Also he had a thing for cars. In his basement (or as his lover called it, his cave), he kept cars from every time. From the 1920s to the most recent and expensive once. He didn't know why, it's not like he actually drove all of them, but he couldn't stop collecting.

“What's the oldest thing in your room?” Bruce asked and turned to the beautiful man laying beside him. “The telescope” Clark answered and a soft smile showed on his face as he turned to the window. “My favorite too. I really like looking at the stars, always did. They fascinate me, the possibilities of the universe…” Clark trailed…

Bruce jumped from the bed and walked to the window. He opened it and looked through the telescope at the stars. Bruce himself never was that interested in astrology so he wasn't sure what he was looking at, but he could understand Clark's fascination. “Any way, It was a gift from a friend” Clark finished.

“How old is it?” Bruce asked as he examined it. “17th century. Got it from a guy named Viviani. Who also happened to be a student of the famous ‘the Earth is round’ guy” Clark chuckled.  
“Wow, you sure as hell knew a lot of famous people” Bruce remarked. The angel shrugged “well I didn't meet the scientist myself but… you have a point though, I did come across some interesting people at the time, but back then they weren't considered special”

Bruce looked at the old telescope again and then started moving his gaze across the many things on the shelves. Till now he didn't really paid attention to the stuff in this room, so as he looked something caught his eye. “What's this?” He asked, between the figures on the shelves something shined when the moonlight was on it. Bruce picked the small thing up, it was a watch. Nothing special, bronze from the outside with a small chain and the watch itself didn't work. Bottom line it wasn't worth anything, but Bruce knew better.

“Oh, just an old watch from London. It belonged to some man who forgot it and I never got the chance to return it to him” Clark revealed. “Was this from 1803?” Bruce asked, he already knew the answer, he saw his father carry the damn thing every day after all… but he couldn't believe he was seeing it again, it couldn't bee…. “yes… how did you know that?” Clark asked in confusion as he sat on the bed.  
Great, how in hell did Clark end up with this thing, the source of all his trouble. Unless….  
Bruce shook his head, “it was my father's watch”.  
“Wait what?” 

Damn it. He knew there was something about the angel, like he had seen him before, he just couldn't put his finger on where or when, until now.  
Bruce took a deep breath to calm himself and sat back on the bed in front of his lover. Clark waited patiently for him to start explaining.

“In 1803 you picked up a drunk man from the street and brought him to your house, and in the morning that man left leaving behind this watch… am I correct?”

Clark nodded slowly.

“That was me. And this watch belonged to my father”

“That was you?” Clark stared at him with wide eyes, “but.. but that man was… he looked…”

Bruce sighed, “I was a different person back then, no purpose in life, blaming the world in the death of my parents. Didn't bother to take care of my self, as you saw, long hair, beard”.

Clark was silent for long moments, a disbelieving look on his face, then “I guess I do get the chance to return it after all” he said with a smile and leaned forward to kiss him. Bruce returned the kiss and cupped the angel’s face. “Thank you” he whispered before kissing him again and pulled back.

“But there is something else. I never told you why Ra's changed me in the first place. He wanted the watch, I didn't know why at the time and when his men kidnapped me I didn't have it. So one of them stabbed me to death and Ra's thought it would be a good idea to change me. He said it was because he saw potential in me, but I think it was revenge against my father”.

Bruce pause, letting Clark to digest everything he said. “He turned you because you didn't have the watch. If you had he wouldn't have hurt you. I am sorry for not going after you to give it b…” Bruce didn't let him finish that sentence, “it's not your fault. And the moment he got his hands on the watch he _would have_ killed me. You probably saved my life by not returning it”

Clark nodded “ok”. He was silent for a moment and then asked, “Bruce, why did he want the watch? It doesn't look that special”.  
“ it's not supposed to look special, but it is. Years after I was turned, I was able to find out why. It turned out that my father worked closely with Ra's. My father was a chemist, one of the best in his time, and Ra’s wanted him to make him more powerful than what he already was. He made my father work for him by threatening his family and so my dad did as he asked. But in secret he also worked on a potion that would kill him”.

Bruce brought the watch up and pressed on a small button on it's side, then he turned the head of the watch in a circle and then pushed up. It opened and revealed a small vial with black liquid inside. “And looks like he succeeded”.

“So, wait a second… you are saying that we now have a way to kill this guy?”

“I suppose. And it's not we it's I. I'm not letting you put your life in danger because of me”  
Clark shook his head, "no. We are in this together, Ra's is coming after me too and he is not going to stop…"  
"Clark.." Bruce tried to cut him off, "No," But of course his angel wouldn't have it, "you will need my help, you can't do this on your own and I won't let you. Now stop arguing and let's start thinking about our plan".

Bruce sighed. He didn't like this, _not at all_ , but it seems like he didn't really have a say in the matter…  
"Well, first we will need to sneak into Ra's' city in Nanda Parbat".

### (Clark pov)

Three weeks later

 

To say that Clark was nervous was an understatement of the millennia. They were crouched behind a rock outside Ra's' city, that by the way looked more like fortress built in to a mountain, waiting for Alfred to signal them that the coast is clear so they could infiltrate without being seen.

Maybe this was a bad idea. They don't have to do this… they could go and hide somewhere and this demon guy would never find them. They _could_ do that. But Clark was tired of running. He has been running for over six hundred years. He wanted to stay with Bruce, to have a life with him, no matter how weird this life might be. So he _will_ do this for both of their sakes and for that life.

Besides, he needed to make do on the _hellish_ training his lover has put him through. come on honestly, why did he _have to run 15 miles every single day_ … he had absolutely no idea. Personally, he thought Bruce was doing it on purpose to make him change his mind in helping him. But Clark was nothing if not resourceful and stubborn!

From the distance Clark saw Alfred's almost transparent form approaching them. "Go from the west south entrance, the guards there look the most impatient to leave. They will also be the easiest to distract".

Bruce nodded, "thanks Alfred. Ready?" He turned to Clark and the angel silently nodded, and so the pair started moving according to the ghost's instructions.  
They moved quietly, avoiding land that might make noises. As they got closer Clark could hear arguing.

"I don't get it… why are the shifts so long. I'm starving..." one of the guards said.  
"Would you stop complaining", the other guard answered in exasperation, "one hour and you can eat the whole blood storage for all I care".  
"Hey look, what is that?" The first guard asked and pointed at something in the distance. Clark didn't look but he guessed that it must be Alfred's distraction.

"This is our cue" Bruce whispered. He jumped from behind the rocks and punched one of the guards as he moved with inhuman speed. The other guard bared his teeth and tried to jump him but Bruce was faster, and the next thing he knew the guard's neck was broken.

"Come on you heard them, we have only one hour before someone notices our breakin. We need to move fast''. Clark silently agreed and sneak through the door into the mountain city.

 

From inside the huge fortress looked like a cave system maze. It was much colder here, and though now and then were torches lighting the passageways, it was mostly dark. Thankfully Bruce knew where he was headed, after working for Ra's for so many years Clark supposed the vampire could walk those caves blindly.

Suddenly Bruce stopped, "they know there was a break in, they found the knocked out guards…" he waited a few seconds, " but they don't know who broke in or why… that's good, then they won't know what to expect. They will think it's for the Lazarus Pit, not for Ra's".

Clark remembered Bruce explaining about the pit. Legend said it could give immortality to whomever bathed in it's water, but that wasn't true. Those water were actually of the hell Ra's came from and they just made _him_ stronger, no one else.

"I can hear Ra's sending soldiers there, let's move". They moved quickly and quietly through the inner cave system, using tunnels that were not used as they made their way to Ra's' location.

Crouched in a narrow passage that was right above a huge room. In the room Clark could see Ra's standing in the middle, talking and giving orders to his soldiers.

Ra's' head snapped up and his mouth turned into a vicious smile. "Long time no see. Detective".  
Bruce jumped from where he was hiding but signaled for Clark to stay put.  
"I take it was you who raided my home". Bruce shrugged, "your people broke into mine, thought I'll return the favor".

"Did you come to answer my request?" Ra's asked.  
"No, I just came to tell you not to bother asking anymore, because like I said last time ' find someone else to be your bitch".

Ra's made a discontent face that quickly disappeared, "how is your pet, Angel you call him?, It would be ashame if something happened to him" the demon said devilishly.  
Bruce just shrugged again looking unconcerned, "you assume that nothing hadn't happen to him already" Bruce paused and looked meaningfully at Ra's, "I turned him".

Ra's frowned, "No. You wouldn't" he said slowly.  
Bruce smiled triumphantly, "yes I would, and I did.''  
Ra's' face turned into anger, "take him" he ordered the men that were still standing in the same place as before.

 

In the room were about 20 people, all dressed in black Ninja style, and they all jumped Bruce on Ra's' command But the black haired vampire successfully avoided them.  
Clark watched as Bruce fought all the men, moving so gracefully and with such ease.

But at some point the ninjas were able to surround him. It was obvious, Bruce was trapped.  
Clark couldn't stay hidden anymore, he wasn't going to watch Bruce get injured and do nothing.

Clark jumped down, knocking two of them out as he did. The others turned to him. _Okay maybe this wasn't a good idea_.  
Bruce used the distraction that Clark provided and knocked another two down, leaving them with about a dozen to dill with.

Bruce pulled his sword out just as one of them tried to stab him, and he drew the blade down the man's chest.  
"And you said you changed him. I should have known you were lying" Ra's snarled, "take the human, he is his weakness"

Four men attacked him and in response his wings snapped out and sent two of them flying to opposite sides of the room. He and Bruce continued fighting till all the black figures were laying on the floor.

"Well well", Ra's drawled. The demon pulled a sword so huge that Clark wondered how he didn't notice it before.  
"I see you were literal. I will enjoy keeping your pet around". As soon as the words were out of his mouth Bruce stormed straight at him, aiming his own sword towards Ra's' heart. The demon moved and the blade ended up only scratching his shoulder.

"If you think you can win this fight you are mistaken" Ra's said in condescension.  
"You will not lay a hand on him. I promise you that" Bruce spat back. In return Ra's swung his sword, injuring Bruce's arm.

The two vampires continued fighting. With their superhuman speed Clark could barely keep up. But suddenly the fight stopped and in front of him was the picture of Bruce's sword pierced through Ra's' chest all the way to it's handle.

Bruce pulled a syringe that contained his father's poison and shoved it through his enemy's neck. The demon screamed and before his eyes went up in flames. Before he completely burned, Ra's shot a burning hand to Bruce's neck and gripped it as tight as he could. 

Clark watched in horror as his lover's neck thinned and burned. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Clark jumped and yanked Bruce out of Ra's' grip as the burning man turned to ash.

He laid Bruce gently on the floor, tears filling his eyes. "Please Bruce you can't leave me, you promised". As tears blurred his vision, Clark took one of the knives that lay on the ground beside him, cut his hand and pressed it too Bruce's mouth. He waited. The anxiety rising inside of him.

After a few terrifying moments where nothing happened, Bruce's neck started slowly healing itself. Bruce's hands shot up, gripping his hand, biting it hard and painfully.

But he didn't care, as long as he could see Bruce's beautiful sky blue eyes looking at him.


	10. Chapter 10

\---

Now Clark was glad that Bruce insisted on flying here in his private jet. Clark couldn't imagine how he could have made his way to Gotham any other way than sleeping during the entire flight.

Bruce opened the door to his castle (yap, Clark still thought it was a castle), and let him inside, shutting it behind them.  
For a few moments they didn't speak. Bruce spoke first, "so I guess you could choose whatever room you want…" he suggested.

Clark thought about it. Obviously he didn't want to go back to the windowless room he occupied before, but he also realized he didn't want to choose a room at all.

"I… I think I want your room" he admitted. Bruce looked confused for a second, "um… okay, I could move somewhere else in the…", Clark's laughter stopped him mid sentence. "No Bruce, I meant I want a room with you… I want to move to your room with you".  
Clark honestly never saw Bruce smile so widely.  
Bruce put his hands on Clark's waist and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss.

Clark slowly pulled away from their kiss. "Bruce, I was really scared tonight, I thought I lost you, I don't want to feel that way ever again".  
"You won't, I promise", Bruce reassured him.  
"But what if…"  
Bruce stopped him. The vampire put his hands on Clark's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Clark. I'm a vampire. And though I'm not very old, I am one of the direct descendants of the demon, which means the only vampires that are stronger than me are those who are older and were created by Ra's himself. There aren't many of those, and personally I never met one. So you have nothing to worry about".

Inwardly Clark calmed a little bit.

"Why did he keep on calling you detective?" Clark asked as the question popped in his mind.  
"Not sure. Something about seeing people's true nature… well it doesn't matter, he is dead and won't bother us again. Now would you like to see your new room?"  
Clark smirked, "you mean our room"

\---

Bruce opened the door to his bedroom. There was a king size bed in the middle and the sheets covering it were crimson red. Clark suspected that if blood ever got to them it probably won't be noticeable.  
The drapes were the same color as the sheets and all the furniture in the room was black. If there ever was a contest about what a room that belongs to a vampire should look like, this would definitely take the crown. It managed to look creepy, elegant and alluring all at the same time.

"What do you think?", the owner of the bedroom asked. Clark smirked at him, "That I want to feel those sheets,'' he said as he made his way to the bed and laid himself right in the middle.

Bruce grinned and started walking slowly to the bed. As he did he unbuttoned and removed his shirt, revealing his gorgeous broad chest. Clark watched as his lover unzipped his pants and they gracefully slide to the floor. By the time Bruce croled on top of him on the bed he was completely naked and very clearly erect.

Bruce leaned down and Clark caught the man's lips with his mouth. Clark explored Bruce's mouth with his tongue. Clark felt Bruce's fangs slide down and he moved his tongue over them. 

Clark hardly even notice that Bruce undressed him but at some point he found himself naked and his cock rubbing against Bruce's thigh.

Bruce slide from his mouth to kissing his jaw, his hands moving along his hips. Clark moaned when Bruce licked in a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear.

The vampire slide to his neck and Clark's mind went back to how Bruce drank from him just hours ago. And it hurt, that bite was pretty painful, but when Bruce drank from him all those months ago in the alley it definitely didn't.  
What Clark was about to ask was crazy, but he wanted this.

"Bruce, drink from me", and just like that, Bruce stopped kissing his neck and looked at him with serious eyes, "No", the vampire almost growled.  
"Why not?" Clark exclaimed.  
"Because you are my lover, not my food" Bruce answered simply.  
"No. you are lying, that's not the reason". Clark knew Bruce wanted this, he just wasn't sure why would Bruce deny it.

"I'm not lying", Bruce's denial sounded so unbelievable that Clark chose to ignore it.  
"Bruce please, just tell me the truth? Are you afraid you will hurt me?" Clark asked as he sat up and leaned back against the bed headboard.

Bruce looked down, avoiding Clark's gaze, "no, I am not afraid of hurting you, not physically anyway". Bruce sighed heavily, like saying this pained him. "I'm afraid you will see me as a monster. I'm afraid that you will leave and never come back. I'm afraid of being alone again".

Clark's features softened and he took Bruce's face in his hands, " Bruce I'm not going to leave you, not after what we been through, not after I had to watch you almost die in front of me. I let you drink from me to save you, and like I didn't see you then as a monster, I won't see you now like one. Bruce I don't want to be alone either, _I love you_ , and"

But he couldn't finish as Bruce's lips collided with his own and Clark realized it was the first time he said the L word to Bruce, and to anyone in centuries.  
God, it felt so good to be with Bruce, with someone he loves and trusts and would never have to let go.

"Drink from me, I want this" he whispered.  
"Shhh", Bruce hushed him as he moved his mouth to his neck again and licked. Clark felt Bruce's fangs connect with his skin and then something warm and wet on his neck. But no pain. No pain at all. But something else, it felt so good.

Clark moaned in pleasure and felt himself get erect again. Bruce's bite filled him with warmth from inside. He felt dizzy but so good from the sensation.

In his haze he felt Bruce move, not stopping drinking from him, and sat in front of him. Their naked bodies clinging and Bruce took both of their aching erections in his hand. He started jerking them slow at first but with increasing pace.

At some point Bruce stopped drinking from him and instead was seizing his mouth, his free hand moving in Clark's hair. They both came at the same time, their seed splashing on their stomachs. Bruce gave him one more kiss before going to bring a towel. Or at least that what Clark supposed was happening, but he couldn't be sure, he was so tired.

Bruce scooped him into his arms as he lay on the bed and Clark leaned against him.

For the first time in centuries he felt whole. He will never be alone again, he was sure of it as he was sure about the man next to him.  
And with that thought in mind the angel fell asleep in his vampire lover arms.

 

**The end**  
(^^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who left a comment/kudos ❣️ love you guys 😉


End file.
